My love
by Victory87
Summary: To the begining of their relation ship to the sadly end.
1. Chapter 1 The begin

**Hi :D So this is my first fanfiction of morganville vampire, I love the character Amelie so I choose to write about her and Sam (yes I choose a simple thing but it's my first in this category so...)**

**And this is for Amelie-Rocks birthday :D I hope you will like it ^^**

**Thank you a lot inkfire for being my beta and you would never know how hard it is for her xD**

**Review would be welcome :) (morganville isn't mine -_-)**

The first time I met her, it was for a courtesy call after my wife's death in February. I remember praying that she had changed her mind and would never come. I was feeling down that day, I was so young, only twenty-one with a baby and a dead wife. I hadn't even finished university, and I lived in the house of my recently deceased parents. Nothing could have been worse.

Then she stepped into my life. The first time I met the founder, I thought that she would be an old woman, not really fun, but I was so wrong. I literally melted under her gaze. We were standing in the living room, I offered her a drink, but she refused and I wouldn't offer her my blood, not at that time. She was looking very nice, with her long blond hair swept up, wearing a pale dress and high heels, it would have been better if she had left her bodyguard outside.

I didn't know what to do with the baby, he was only a few weeks old, so sometimes she came to help me. I thought that she wanted a child, but as she was a vampire she would never have one, that was the way I explained her kindness with Steven, and her many visits. I have to say that I enjoyed every single one of them, but not exactly because of Steven. At the beginning, I was left so desperate by Melinda's death, and she was able to make me forget the pain, if only for a short while. After maybe six months I was dreaming of Amelie practically every night, even though my heart hadn't completely healed. But I couldn't say _no, I don't love her_. I always thought that she was the girl I would never have.

She made a practice of coming every night, she loved taking care of Steven, and as for me, I adored seeing her, I was sure that she could feel my gaze on her body but that never stopped me from watching her. For a short while I'd thought that she was only interested in my blood, but a part of me knew that it wasn't just bloodlust, there was something more to it…maybe.

And then, one hot night of August, we washed Steven together. It wasn't very easy, water was splashing everywhere, and I could have thrown myself at her, just seeing her like that was making me feel… And eventually she put him to bed. I stared at her, her clothes were wet and clinging to her body, part of her hair had fallen out of her bun. I don't know why, but I reached out to tuck a loose strand behind her ear. I felt her freeze under my hands, this simple touch sent shivers running through my whole body, maybe I'd lost my mind, but she looked like she had as well, so I leaned down and kissed her. The feel of my lips on hers was too overwhelming, I wrapped my arms around her. I wanted to feel her against me, smell her perfume, touch her skin. She responded tenderly to the kiss, I thought I might be in heaven, if I had died right then it would have been as the happiest man on earth. I was about to slip my hands under her blouse when I remembered Steven, who just happened to start crying. Amelie stepped back to take him in her arms. I just left the room.

I could have stayed, but I preferred staying away from Steven at the moment. Plus I was about to find out whether she wanted it too, or whether I'd made the biggest mistake of my life. I waited for her in the living room, my heart had never beaten so fast before. I didn't really know, then, whether it was love or just desire, but there was only one thing I wanted: her.

She finally came back, I leaped to my feet. She wanted to leave, I could read it in her eyes. She was about to open the door when I seized her hand. She turned towards me, and I thought about everything she could do – drink my blood, kill me, scream, leave and never come back…

I would never have thought that she would kiss me, and turn away. I didn't even have time to blink, she was already gone.

I dreamed about her that night, I dreamed that she hadn't left, that she had stayed with me, kissing me, hugging me, but then it all turned wrong and she began to laugh, she laughed too much, she laughed at me, screaming at me, asking me how I could be so stupid.

I woke up drenched in sweat, I could have sworn that there had been someone there, just a minute ago. But it was all in my head, like the rest. She didn't come back the day after. I waited for her a whole week long, she didn't come back. Maybe I should have tried to forget her, but it was too late, I knew, deep down, that I already loved her.

I decided to go to her house. I didn't know where she lived, but I did some research to locate the original house and after five days I found it. I went there the following night. I knocked rapidly at the door, twice, I was alone in the street and in Morganville this was a very, very bad idea.

Before I could knock a third time, she opened the door, grabbed me by the arm and pulled me inside.

"What are you doing outside? You know how dangerous it is!"

"I wanted to see you."

She started turning away, so I stepped closer, the front of my body pressing against her back, and whispered in her ear.

"If you didn't want it, you only had to tell me… But I know you liked it… Besides, you kissed me before you left, you took the first step."

She leaned closer to my body, I hugged her tighter.

"Speak to me Amelie, just talk to me."

"You are so young…"

"So are you…"

"You have a kid…"

"You take better care of him than I do…"

"I want your blood…"

"If you want it, take it, I'll deal with it if it's the only way to have you by my side."

"Do you mean…"

"Yes, I mean it Amelie…"

Then she turned around in my arms, I just hugged her… I was alone, and so was she… we had found each other. But this time I waited for her to kiss me.

**To be continued :P**

**Review s'il vous plait :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Love love love

**So here it is :P So chapter 2 is nice sweet and all but don't worry I will come back soon to my first love tragedy :P**

**Thank to Inkfire my wonderfull beta :D**

It had been one month since that memorable night, when I'd joined her at her house. I saw her everyday now, we had to stay hidden, as Amelie couldn't afford to allow people to think that she may have a weakness.

Honestly though, I loved pinning her against the wall to kiss her passionately, knowing that anyone's bodyguard could walk in on us. She told me that she didn't like it, but I knew she lied.And one night, things changed. It had been raining and the council had ended up badly, because of a new vampire's arrival or something along those lines, I didn't really know… But I found an angry Amelie, drenched by the rain… I opened my door and she jumped in my arms. I hugged her, kissed her, and then she finally relaxed in my embrace…

"I hate him so much! He just wants my power, my town, he'll try to take everything from me!"

"Nothing bad will happen love, he can try, you will always win. Come on, let's get you dry."

"Don't leave me."

"I will never leave you, no matter what happens."

I took her hand and we went to the bathroom, I gave her a towel and a long, white bathrobe that belonged to my dear deceased wife. The soaked white dress allowed me to see her beautiful body. She turned her back to me.

"Could you help me with the zipper?"

"Of course."

I took the small zipper and opened the dress slowly, letting my fingers brush against her back. I felt her shiver, that brought a rush of naughty ideas to my mind. I was just a man, you know… Finally, the zipper reached its target. I pulled her closer to me, kissed her shoulders and whispered in her ear.

"Done."

She turned slowly in my arms. Her beautiful eyes were staring at me so intensely, I kissed her on the lips, my hands running over her back. I knew she wanted me too, I took her hand and we reached my bedroom. My heart tightened at the memory of my dead wife, but when my lover's dress fell to the floor I had totally forgotten her – for the night.

When I woke up the next morning with Amelie in my arms, I felt like the luckiest man on earth. I would never leave this bed, Morganville could burn or disappear, I wouldn't leave her, ever. Then she opened her eyes, her smile was so amazing, I tightened my embrace around her. I saw her fangs, and remembered that she hadn't eaten for a while… I saw a flash of something like shame in her eyes.

"Don't go, please."

"It's dangerous for you."

"I don't care."

"You don't understand."

"Yes I do, so drink."

"Are you really offering yourself?"

"Yes, I know you won't hurt me, and I'm sure you don't bite that much."

I heard her laugh, she laughed like a goddess. I tucked her hair behind her ear. Then she let her fangs out, and she bit me. That didn't really hurt, it was slow, maybe even tender. I felt like everything around me had frozen, like the earth had stopped turning. There was only her, swallowing my blood, trying not to hurt me. When she finally stopped I was a little dizzy.

"I… you…"

"Are you okay? I didn't drink a lot."

She was scared for me, but I didn't regret anything, I just wanted to tell her something that was really important for me.

"No, don't worry, it's not that…"

"So what is it?"

"It's hard to say…"

"So take your time."

"Amelie, I love you."

Her expression changed, she was shocked, I didn't know whether that was good or bad…

"I… I love you too."

"So why are you looking so shocked?"

"You are the first to say this to me, and really mean it."

I kissed her on the lips. Then the child started crying, he ruined our moment… Amelie got up and put her clothes on. I dressed as well and went to take care of my son. When I came back she was already gone.

My life became like a dream after that, everything was perfect, I loved her and she loved me, Steven was growing up. One day I even thought I would ask her to marry me, it was completely crazy, we couldn't do it, it was forbidden for us, but my greatest wish was to spend my whole life with her. Then everything turned wrong when Edgar Bryan lost his mind.

**A little review s'il vous plait? :**

**Chapter 3 will be the last :P**


End file.
